Alice In Hogwarts
by whynotsocks000
Summary: What happens if Alice is sent to Hogwarts? Find out yourself. Rated T to make me feel better. I started when I was bad at writing, but stick with the bad stuff until you get to chapter three, it get's better. I promise. Dark themes, though. I own none of this. Alice is insane in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Liddell in Hogwarts

Alice is a witch and is going to Hogwarts. A crossover of American McGee's Alice and Harry Potter. Wow what's going to happen? Well find out yourself.

Alice sat in the asylum waiting for death to happen. Today was the day she was going to be lobotomized. This was officially the end of her life. No more memories or free will. It's funny too, her deceased family had always told her that her amazing memory and her free spirit were her two best qualities.

Alice- Well this is it. An end to the madness…heh or something like that.

Suddenly the door flew open. And instead of a fat, bloodied up doctor Alice saw an old man with a long beard and one of those old grandpa smiles that made you want to trust someone. Alice decided he was a pedophile right then and there.

Alice- Oh well you must be the happiest doctor I've ever met in the asylum… are you new?

Dumbledore- No Alice. I'm here to take you away from here. Come there is much to talk about, but first we need to get you out of that dreadful coat don't we?

Alice- This? No it's quite alright. Haven't you heard doctor? We're all mad.

Dumbledore- Are you really? Well I've never met a mad person before, but I'm quite sure you're not mad Alice. You don't suit what I had in mind for a mad person at all.

Alice- You don't say? Well I'm not quite the raving lunatic with foam pouring out of my ear, oh heavens no! Look in room 11 wing 2 for him; at least what's left of him. Lobotomy does strange things when it goes wrong you know. Poor tyke.

Dumbledore- Alice you don't really want to go there do you? Then I will be quick about it; come to my school. It teaches magic, and your father was one of the greats. His talent was passed onto you, and now…

Alice- Now there is something gone wrong so you need me yes? Don't look appalled doctor. I don't know many people who walk into an asylum on there own free will without some personal gain. I will attend. As mad as I may be pain simply doesn't suit me, and I heard lobotomy is _very_ painful. No further talk is necessary just give me all the information I need. You are very lucky doctor, anyone else would have called you mad, but I am already mad so I will believe you.

2 DAYS LATER AT KINGS CROSS STATION

Alice stood on platform nine and three-quarters and looked around. Her eyes moved from the train to the people. She wore a white blouse and a skirt with a white and yellow plaid pattern that didn't quite reach her knees. Her hair was down and washed for the first time in what seemed like decades to her. Her skin was clear and pale white and forced her to stay in the shadows in fear of being burnt.

Alice- Really I don't quite understand why these children stand out in the light all day. Don't they know how damaging it is? Really, and they call me m…

Just that very moment a boy bumped into her, causing her to drop all of her book, and began to profusely apologize. He had a mess of dark hair, round glasses on his eyes, and he looked about two years older than her, but the most interesting thing was his scar on his forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry- …so sorry about that.

Alice- Hm? Oh no it's no problem at all... I should be the last one to point this out, but that scar on your head is rather strangely shaped. Care to tell me why?

Harry- Oh um this ah I got it when Voldemort killed my parents. Are you um… are you a first year?

Alice- Yes I am a first year... Your parents died then? Pity, so did mine you know. I should know, it's what got me into that asylum. I do apologize I shouldn't have asked like that it was rude of me, but to tell you the truth it's not even that bad of a scar, at least it's pretty to look at. I've had much worse.

Harry- Huh?

Alice- Hehe don't worry about it. I will see you in school then mister uh…

Harry- Potter. Harry Potter's the name.

Alice- Well I'm Alice Liddell; or am I? Hm, now who am I? That is a question. Well, last I checked I was still Alice… Anyways I will be seeing you Mr. Potter. I think it is a good time to board the train now, you should too Harry.

Harry- Ah r-right.

ON THE TRAIN

Harry had just told Ron and Hermoine about Sirius Black being out for his blood, and was now talking about the girl.

Harry- She was well wierd. She talked about being in an asylum and stuff.

Ron- Was she cute?

Hermoine- Ron!

Ron- What?

Harry- She was cute.

Hermoine- Harry! The poor girl has enough trouble by the sound of it and doesn't need you two harrassing her.

Ron- Come off it Hermoine! I wouldn't want that crazy thing near me even if the was the as good as that one on the cover of the Witch Weekly!

Hermoine and Harry- Ron!

Ron- What?

Harry- Be nice, she's not a bad person...I don't think so anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Liddell in Hogwarts part 2

_Okay so I won't make this a super long intro but basically we left off when they were all on the train and stuff. Yay. So let's start._

Alice walked into a compartment to find a few girls sitting in there chatting. She smiled and wondered how long it had been since she spoke to another girl like that. In the compartment there were three girls. One of them had straight red hair and many freckles; the one next to her had pale blonde hair. The last one looked much older and was a tall strong looking girl. They introduced themselves as Ginny, Luna, and Katie. Katie was the older girl that played Quidditch.

Alice- I'm sorry I seem to be a little bit lost here; what is the Quidditch?

Katie- Oh I'm sorry of course you wouldn't know; Quidditch is a game played by us magic folks where we fly around on broom and try to get a higher score than the other teams. The game ends when the snitch is caught, and it's really hard to catch, but we have Harry Potter as our seeker so its fine.

Alice- Oh? That's interesting. I had the pleasure of meeting your Harry. He did not seem peculiarly strong or intelligent at the time. Perhaps I am missing something?

Katie- Nah, he's actually a normal kid, but he's got mad seeker skills. You should come watch the games then, you'll see what I'm talking about.

Alice- Yes I will try that.

Ginny- Anyways, Alice do you have any idea what house you want to be in? You know what houses are yes?

Alice- Oh yes I was given basic information run down before I came here. Signing a contract with no information or assurance of the outcomes is the most foolish thing in the world… Hmm I would have to say I want Gryffindor. It seems like feline designs draw people in.

Luna- Yes, that and knarlgets.

Alice- Knarlgets? Well if we had to talk about drawing people in I'd go with felines. That damned cat always draws in people no matter how disgusting it is.

Ginny- Hehe it sounds like my brother's mouse. You should see it Alice its absolutely hideous. It has hair falling out and everything. I'll show it to you when we get to Hogwarts.

Alice- Yes that would be nice.

Katie- Well whatever. You kiddies better hurry up and change we'll be there soon.

Alice- Yes it does seem that way; I will take you up on that offer Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I actually decided to pick this up again. Enjoy. Remember, Alice is insane. Slightly. Functioning, though.

_"It's strange,_" Alice thinks, "_The boats move of their own accord. Not at all as strange as Wonderland, but then again, Wonderland is a place of imagination. This ought to be real. Well, I suppose. They look real enough, but I have been wrong before_."

Alice turns to one of the first years and asks, "Are you real?"

He is a small boy, a few inches shorter than Alice, and seems awfully startled by Alice. He wrinkles his brow a little at her question and thinks on it, thinking that it's a trick question.

"I-I," he stutters, "I think so…"

"Good," Alice says, flipping her silky hair over her shoulder, "I rather like you real."

A pink blush crawls up the boy's cheeks and her bites on his lower lip. Alice notices his fidgeting and stares right at him, not quite sure if she should say anything. He notices her staring and fidgets all the more. Finally, the silence is too overwhelming for the boy and he extends one hand to Alice.

"Justin Kyle," he introduces himself.

Alice tilts her head.

"Why, what an odd thing to say. What are you hoping to accomplish by saying that?" she asks, confused.

Justin's blush becomes deeper, and fearing that he's already made the pretty girl think he's weird, he clarifies.

"Justin Kyle is my- um- name…"

"Your Um-name?" Alice asks, "That's a rather peculiar thing to say. Well my _name_ is Alice Liddell. You can call me Alice. What can I call you? Justin Kyle is an awful mouthful, but- if you'd like- I've no problem addressing you by it."

"J-Justin…"

"J-Justin? Is that what you'd like me to call you?"

"Just Justin."

"Just? Is that what the 'J' stands for? Or did you mean for me to only call you Justin? Or, perhaps, you were saying that just to say it? Do you by any chance enjoy hearing yourself speak?"

"Only call me Justin, please," Justin says, growing more and more confused every minute.

"Well," Alice says, turning forward again, "you ought to have said so from the beginning."

**"I think,"** Cheshire says, popping up, "**it is indeed what he meant from the beginning, silly child**."

"Cheshire!" Alice exclaims, making Justin jump, "I refuse to speak to you if you insist on being so uncouth."

Justin desperately looks around to try to catch a glimpse of anyone. He is from a normal, suburban family, and this is all very new to him. Maybe the girl can see what he can't? Maybe he's missing out on some wizard ritual that he's not yet been taught. More likely, he reasons to himself, is that the girl is insane. Then, again, Justin figures he's on a self-rowing boat headed for a castle where he will learn magic. A little insanity can't be all that weird.

"Um, Cheshire?" he enquires, only to be shushed by one of Alice's fingers.

"Hush now," she tells him, "or you'll encourage him. If you ignore him, he usually slinks off elsewhere. Just pretend he's not there."

"**Silly Girl,"** Cheshire says, **I can hear you, you know**."

Alice makes a 'hrrmp' sound and deliberately turns away from her delusion, and just as he predicted, a few minutes later the boat is blessedly quiet.

Right as the boat docks too.

The two step out of the boat. Alice waves to Justin.

"I hope to meet you again, if circumstances allow."

"Yeah," Justin replies, "Good night."

"Is it?" Alice asks, looking up at the sky, "I hadn't noticed. Well, I suppose it's alright. Hardly the best night, but 'Good' does it justice. Well, good night, then, I suppose."

With that, Justin disappears into the crowd and Alice is herded into a giant line of first years.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's elbow digs into Ron's side.

"That's her," Harry hisses, pointing straight at Alice, "That's the girl I was talking about."

Ron swivels around and catches a glimpse of raven hair and emerald eyes before Alice turns away to talk to someone else in the group.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispers, "You weren't kidding; she's not half bad."

"Ronald!" Hermione whisper-shrieks, "Stop that. You'll scare her off at the rate you're going."

As his friends argue, Harry turns around and catches Alice's eye. She waves happily, and Harry awkwardly does the same. Then, professor McGonagall steps up to the stand and announces the beginning of the ceremony. Harry talks to Ron and Hermione while the hat sings its song.

Meanwhile, Alice is thoroughly enjoying herself; bouncing from one person to another, talking about families and backgrounds and houses. She's not all that interested in the singing hat. She is happy that she manages to see the nice boy from the train station again.

"_His eyes are beautiful. Like emeralds. I remember emeralds. Mother used to have them on her jewelry. Yes, I rmember that. I like this boy. His name was…"_Alice tries desperately to remember his name. She even stops her internal rant on emeralds to try to remember it.

"Silly girl," Cheshire says, appearing out of thin air, "His name is Harry."

Then, he leaves almost as quickly as he came.

Alice fumes over being insulted, but, all the same, is glad that the stupid puss decided to be useful for once.

The sorting hat finishes up his song.

"_It's not a very good song,_" Alice thinks to herself.

"Liddell, Alice," Professor McGonagall calls out loud and clear.

Alice hops up and stands in front of the professor. Professor McGonagall waits for the girl to sit down, but Alice simply stands there. There are a few moments of silence. McGonagall stares at Alice and Alice stares back with a wide, toothy smile. This is the most fun she's had in a while.

Finally, Professor McGonagall motions for the girl to sit down. Alice catches the hint and makes a 'O' with her mouth as she plops down onto the seat. The sorting hat is placed on her head shortly afterwards. It tousled her dark brown locks a bit when it is set down so Alice reaches up and smoothes her hair down and resets the hat. The professors behind her don't say a thing, but they all look at her, bewildered. Except Dumbledore. His eyes shine and he seems to find the entire situation hilarious.

Finally, Alice stops moving and the sorting hat begins to speak to her.

_An interesting mind, to say the least. Always racing. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Not too ambitious, though. Yes, Ravenclaw will suit you well. You are humble though, and relatively loyal. Perhaps Hufflepuff will be better. However, bravery is something you have in droves as well. You, young lady, have no lack of character. But with all you have suffered…_

_Where do you belong?_

"It hardly matters," Alice whispers, "Wherever you put me, I most likely will still not belong all that well, but if **I **were to choose my own house, I'd choose the one that Harry boy is in. He seemed nice enough."

_You shouldn't choose your house based on your friends_.

"Well, why not? It seems as good a reason as any. If I'm not to fit in anywhere, I may as well find people that I like to not fit in around."

Alice pauses for a moment.

"Did that make sense? I couldn't quite tell."

The sorting hat chuckles a bit. He decides that he likes the strange little girl with the odd head.

_Very well then, if you're sure._

"I can not afford the luxury of saying things I'm unsure about. I wish I could though; I would just babble about unsure matters all day. That sounds quite nice."

The sorting hat gives a bark of laughter this time. Yes, he likes this girl.

_Well, in that case…_

**_GRYFFINDOR!_**


End file.
